


Shaky Hands

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cas needs stitches, Dean is a lil baby, Dean is trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt on a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Cas is hurt on a hunt and Dean tries to patch him upDay 1 of Whumptober





	Shaky Hands

Dean Winchester isn't a baby. He isn't a pussy, a wuss, or a little bitch.

Except when Cas is involved, apparently.

"I told you I had it. Why'd you have to go and jump in front of me?" Dean's knee popped as he lowered himself to the cold tile of the hotel bathroom. "You're fucking human now, Cas. You gotta take it easy."

Castiel sighed and rolled his head to the side to rest against the sink. "I _know _I'm human, Dean. Thank you for the reminder. And as I recall, I had it first. _You_ weren't paying attention and--" he drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as Dean prodded against the gash on his thigh, "--I was just trying to protect you."

Dean looked up to the ex-angel. "Don't need protection. Now, pants. Off."

Castiel tried his best to stand but the gaping wound in his thigh prevented it. "I--I can't put pressure on it. Can you--" Castiel lifted his hips off the toilet lid.

Dean swallowed hard. "Y--yeah, sure, Cas."

Dean reached upward to Castiels belt, slipping the leather through it's loop and unbuckling the clasp. His fingers trembled while he worked it out of the pants and carefully placed it next to his feet. His hands shook slightly as they unbuttoned and pulled at the zipper of Cas' pants. 

_Fucking hell, get it together Winchester_

"K, uh, lift up just a little---yeah, there ya go," Dean encouraged. His palms grazed down Castiels thighs lightly as he pull off the bloody pair of slacks and tossed them into the tub. "Think we can leave your boxers on, just--" Dean took a moment to ring his hands together, willing them to behave, "scrunch 'em up."

Castiel pulled at the boxers until the left leg was hitched up to his hip, baring his whole thigh and leaving little to the imagination about what was hiding underneath. "Thank you for doing this, Dean. I feel...foolish."

Dean stood, bracing himself on one knee. "Not a problem, man." He reached into his toiletry kit and pulled out a needle and thread along with a brown bottle. "Now this is gonna hurt like a bitch." He lowered himself again, this time situating himself closer to the ex-angels body. He reached over and picked up Castiels belt and handed it to him. "You're gonna want to bite down on this."

Castiel nodded his head and took the belt, placing it between his teeth. His lips stayed parted as he ground his teeth into the leather.

"Ready?"

Castiel nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

Dean tipped the bottle over, aiming it for the wound. Maybe he could play off the bottle's sloshing as just that, and not the ever growing tremor in his hand.

Castiel hissed loudly and lifted off the toilet lid momentarily before pounding his fist on the sink.

"Easy-easy-easy" Dean whispered, patting the excess liquid away from Castiels thigh with a washcloth.

Castiel groaned around the belt, tears stinging his eyes.

_This should NOT be as hot as it is_ Dean thought, watching Castiels tongue dance around behind the belt.

"Ok, ok, Cas. Done with that part. Y'ok?"

Castiel took in a deep, shaking breath while he nodded.

"Ok. Here, gimmie that," Dean motioned for the belt.

As Castiel removed it from his mouth, Dean saw the impressions Cas' teeth made in the leather and shuddered. He took it and watched as the saliva gleamed off it in the lazy, yellow hotel bathroom light.

"Fuck," Dean moaned quietly.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel whispered. "I know there are probably a million things you'd rather be doing right now."

Dean tossed the belt aside and decided to unpack all these bullshit emotions later. "Hey," he said, reaching up to place his hand on the non-injured leg, "ain't nowhere else I'd rather be, ok? Now let's get stitchin' ok?"

Threading the needle was an absolute disaster. His hands were shaking so bad it took seven minutes to get the damn thing right.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled.

"Are you alright, Dean? You seem---distressed," Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. His bloodshot, watery eyes watching Dean tie a knot at the end of the thread.

"Yeah, m'ok, Cas. Gonna start now ok. Just--I dunno, grab onto somethin' if it starts to hurt real bad."

Castiel sighed and nodded his head.

"Here we go," Dean whispered as he lowered his head.

The first pierce of the needle had Castiel shouting up to the bathrooms ceiling.

"Sorry...sorry baby, sorry-sorry," Dean chanted as he threaded through the tender skin while absolutely mentally kicking himself in the ass for letting the pet name slip.

Castiel shook his head and whispered "S'ok" through gritted teeth.

The second and third pass weren't as terrible, but Castiels chest was heaving, air puffing against Dean's face.

Deans fingers shook and tugged on the thread. Stitching a guy up while he's moaning and was only wearing boxers was tough, ok?

"Almost done," Dean promised. "Just one more, k?" Dean squeezed Cas' good thigh and smiled faintly up at him.

The last stitch was basically in Castiels groin. In what universe was this fair?

The needle pierced through the skin once more, eliciting a sharp gasp from the ex-angel. His hand shot out and grabbed Dean at the side of his neck, fingers threading through Deans hair and gripping it tightly.

Dean bit his lip and held his breath, making quick work of the last stitch. "Ok, ok. All done. Just gotta tie it off an---" He reached up and pulled his toiletry bag into his lap. He rifled around for a few seconds, looking for a pair of scissors.

"Shit," he whispered. "I thought I had a pair in here. Ok, well, old school way it is," he sighed to himself.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "How--"

Deans held the thread tightly in his shaking fingers as he leaned his head down. He turned his head to the side, feeling Cas' hand fall to his shoulder, and placed the thread in his mouth. His cheek slid across Cas' thigh as he tried his best (and totally failed) to not think about the dick in _right _front of his face. Grinding his teeth, he bit the thread free of Castiels leg. He pulled the thread from his mouth and without thinking, leaned in and pressed a soft kiss next to the crude stitches he'd made.

"There. All set," he whispered.

Castiels hand tightened on Deans shoulder. His breathing was still erratic but for a different reason. "Dean," Castiel groaned.

Dean wiped at his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Thank you."


End file.
